Heart on Fire
by ReinaKitty
Summary: I really do suck at summaries. The first chapter isn't the best but I'm working hard to get better. Roxas loves Axel but Axel is already dating someone, Roxas gets jealous. Let's just say things might get interesting. Rated T, might go to M in the future. HAPPY AKUROKU DAY! 8.13.2012


Herro fellow AkuRoku fans!

This is my first official AkuRoku Fanfic!

Please forgive me if it sucks. I don't have a Beta reader anymore and it is now 11:45pm and I really wanted to get it up before AkuRoku day ended.

**DISCLAIMER; I DO NOT OWN KH NOR DO I OWN THE CHARACTERS. THEY ALL BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.**

* * *

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. "Ughhhh." I groan as I reach over to my nightstand to turn off my alarm clock for the fifth time only this time I couldn't find it, I open my eyes only to see my twin brother Ven holding it in his hand with a rather pissed off look to his face "Roxas. This is the last time I'm coming in here to wake you up, I swear if you fall back to sleep it's gonna be your own damn fault when your late." I glare at him but I knew when not to argue with my brother, I sat up and stretched "Okay, okay. I'm officially up, happy now?" he turns off my alarm clock with a grin "Very!" he grabs his backpack and walks out of my room but stops at the door "Don't forget to ask Axel to drive you home today, I have soccer practice today." I smile when he mentions Axel's name and with that he's gone. I walk over to my desk to grab my phone so I can text Axel.

**Roxas: Hey Ax, can you give me a ride home after school today? Ven has practice. (7:30am)**

**Axel: Sure thing Roxy! See you at school!(7:32am)**

**Roxas: Thanks Axel and stop calling me Roxy!(7:33am)**

I feel as though I lost the battle when he doesn't reply, I know he'll never stop calling me that no matter how many times I ask him to but for some reason it  
always makes me the slightest bit happy when he does, okay so I might as well tell you. I had this major crush on my best friend for about three years now, it's  
cool cause we've both gay and all but he already has a boyfriend. His name is Demyx, they've been to together for about three years now, you see where this is going right? I met Axel when they had first started dating which was yeah you guessed it, three years ago. Demyx and Axel have known each other since kindergarten, I met Axel during my Freshman year of High school, he was the first person to talk to me and my first real friend. I think I feel in love with him somewhere around time he bought me my first Sea-salt ice cream. I walked into my bathroom to brush my teeth and took a quick shower, after I got dressed I grabbed my backpack and ran down the stairs and met Ven and my other brother Sora at the front door "Wow, record time for you Rox, for once you won't be late for the first day of school." Ven said to my slyly I glare and grumble a shut up but he either didn't hear or just ignored me. Sora was bouncing up and down excitedly "Come on, come on, come on! It's the first day! And Riku is back from the Bahamas!" Riku is Sora best friend, they've known each other since they were three. Sora is the same age as Ven and I but he was born January while my brother and I were born in October. Even though Sora is technically older he still acts like a kid some times "Okay, okay. Come on Sora, Cloud is waiting outside" Cloud is the oldest and just entering his second year of Collage. Our parents died a long time ago in a car crash when Ven, Sora and I were just six, Cloud has raised us ever since well along with his boyfriend Leon. Ten years later and it's still weird walking out the door without saying goodbye to them. We walked out to the car only to witness a disturbing sight, Cloud and Leon have a full on make out feast. I banged on the hood of the car while Ven whistled, I noticed Cloud blushing while Leon just glared at us. We filed into the back seat all while making jokes to Cloud and Leon. The ride to school was fast because Cloud just wanted us out of the car. When we got to school our friends were waiting for us in the court yard. I perked up when I saw Axel but then I noticed him and Demyx holding hands and kind of averred my gaze to the grass that became oh so interesting all of sudden, Axel seemed to have noticed to because when I looked back up he had a worry look on his face I tried my best 'I'm okay' smile but he seemed to remain unconvinced. When Sora saw Riku all hell pretty much broke loose because he tackled him to the ground in hugs, you would think they were dating but they surprisingly weren't. Riku and I dated in the beginning of High School but I started to notice how he looked at Sora and I told him I knew and we ended it on mutual terms I'm just glad he's still one of my best friends and it's not awkward between us. We were all talking for awhile then the first bell rang and we all started heading to class. We were half way to class when I realized I really had to use the bathroom "Hey guys, I'll meet you there. Nature calls." They all laughed but nodded anyway. After I was done and washing my hands I heard someone come in. "Roxas." I turned to see none other then Seifer and his stupid gang.

* * *

Well I hope you guys enjoyed it. I realized it's all mushed together and I dunno how to fix that. D:

Sorry if it's a fail whale, hopefully I'll get better at it!

Thanks for reading R&R if you want(pleasee!)

~ReinaKitty.


End file.
